Runs in the Family
by andhearts
Summary: /It was just a normal day for the Strife house./ A series of oneshots telling the tale of Cleon. //Rated for Language// Cleon, AkuRoku, RiSo, and Zemyx. Enjoy.
1. Runs in the Family

**A/N:** Hey there! This is a little oneshot that I just had to do. I've been obsessed with Kingdom Hearts FanFiction lately, and (though I'm a sucker for it) I always seem to stumble across the stories where EVERYONE is gay. (not that there is anything wrong with it, I hearts it SO much) And I was thinking "Hey I should make a oneshot surrounding that" and I did. This is not to offend anyone, it's for everyone to love! :D Everyone say "Yay!" for my first Kingdom Hearts FanFiction!

It's rated for language. And hints of sexual things. XD haha.

**Pairings:** RiSo, AkuRoku, Cleon, Zemyx, and hints of RenoTifa cause I thought it was funny. :D Focuses mainly on Cleon though.

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim Kingdom Hearts, and the idea of them all with boyfriends. I claim the nonexistent parents and Cloud's apartment in Hollow Bastion. Oh and the nifty fence! XD

* * *

**Runs in the Family **

The back yard of the Strife house was large and green, with the softest grass anyone had ever felt. A seven foot tall wooden fence surrounded the area, keeping things private for the family of six. The mother, father, the oldest brother: Cloud, the middle brother: Demyx, and the youngest twins: Sora and Roxas. With their parents out for the weekend, and the oldest brother visiting from his apartment in Hollow Bastion, the children found themselves watching the clouds, laying on the soft grass, talking about anything and everything.

Sora, lying with his feet meeting his twin's feet as if they were mirrored, yawned, saying, "So Cloud, has Leon confessed his love yet?"

Demyx snickered, "Leon? He's so emotionally stunted that someone would have to be fucking him to admit he even liked them."

"Oh and Zexion's is bursting with emotion," Roxas laughed, picking at the grass near his arm.

"At least he made a move instead of watching me like a hungry wolf for five years." Demyx crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head to glare at Roxas.

"Yeah, Rox, it only took Zexion a full _two_ years." Sora snickered.

"We can't all be like you and Riku and realize we loved our best friend at the age of _five_, Sora," Cloud said blandly.

"At least me and Riku took some time to get into things instead of jumping into a serious relationship within two days of knowing each other like Axel and Roxas," Sora said indignantly.

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Roxas cried, kicking his leg to jar Sora's.

"Ow, my knee!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas stuck out his tongue. Sora flipped him off. "But really Cloud, if you guys don't start releasing some of that sexual tension soon, we won't let you two over anymore."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sora, Leon sees me as just… I don't know, but it is not romantically," Cloud told them with a tired sigh.

"De-ni-al!" Demyx said in a singsong voice. The twins chuckled.

"Leon's a cold asshole, who doesn't see me like that," Cloud told them.

"Dude, every time you wear a tight t-shirt the guy foams at the fucking mouth." Roxas looked at Cloud with disbelieving eyes.

Sora laughed loudly, "Yeah, like that one time when you were mowing the yard with your shirt off! He was looking at you like you were stripping on a pole or something."

"Ugh! Bad images!" Demyx cried, covering his ears and closing his eyes tightly. Both of the twins laughed at him.

"Dad would commit suicide if another one of us brought home a man," Cloud tiredly stated, "And Mom really liked Tifa."

"Tifa? I thought she was screwing Reno," Demyx said in confusion.

"She was… is… whatever. They're on and off every other day from what Axel told me," Roxas put in.

"Who cares about Tifa and who she's with!" Sora waved a hand, "Cloud, Mom and Dad wouldn't give a shit, the rest of us are gay; it runs in the family, why can't you be too. It won't be _that_ much of a surprise."

Demyx laughed while Roxas frowned, "I'm bi."

"Roxas, I haven't seen you check out a girl in years," Sora told him.

Demyx cheerfully put in, "Doesn't make a difference when you're fucking a man, Rox."

"Roxas isn't fucking anyone, he's getting fucked," Cloud commented.

"Hey! What the hell did I do?" Roxas exclaimed, face tinting pink.

"'I'm bi!'" Cloud said in a falsetto voice.

Sora snickered, "Well, you are the youngest, Roxas."

Roxas gave an outraged cry, "By three minutes!"

"Same difference," Sora reasoned, "But back to what we were talking about. Cloud, just jump Leon if you're so scared. He'll respond, trust me."

"Sora, you should just drop it, me and Leon aren't going anywhere," Cloud said tiredly, "And why are you so interested in my love life anyway?"

"No one else is going to do anything," Sora told him, "Demyx is an idiot," Demyx made an indignant sound, "and Roxas doesn't even have a slightly normal relationship." Roxas scoffed, "Plus, Cloud, I hate to get sentimental—"

"Then why are you?" Roxas muttered quietly.

Sora shot him a glare, "But we want to see you happy."

"And hey, just imagine bending Leon's hot body over! If Zexion wasn't the hottest thing on this earth, _I'd_ go for him," Demyx chirped. Cloud shivered on the grass.

"Shut up Demyx! You're turning Cloud on!" Roxas yelled at the middle brother.

"Oh ew!" Both Demyx and Sora yelled at the same time.

Cloud put a hand to his forehead, "All my brothers are idiots."

"Runs in the family," Roxas retorted.

"Just like being gay!" Sora happily stated.

The others groaned. It was just another day in the Strife house.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy! I had fun writing it, hope you have fun reading it! _

andhearts!


	2. Sora's Failed Attempt Number 1

**A/N:** I actually wasn't going to do another one. But two people wanted me to go on. And I though it would be a good idea and I wanted to write more of the characters. So, thank **seasnake.756**, and **Chibified Youkai 101** for this. It's probably not as good as the first, but I like it, so whatev, I guess. :D

So, We are going to go on a (probably SUPER) long road of almost Cleon happening. lol. :D I don't know how many I'll do, or when I'll update next, but they'll be no cliffies or anything. Since they are all oneshots. :D

**Pairings: **RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, and Cleon. :D

**Disclaimer:** andhearts does not own Kingdom Hearts. She doesn't even own Cloud motorcycle, which owns her.

**SIDE NOTE!** I Will Come To You, by Hanson, is a perfect RiSo song. Even if you don't like Hanson. :P

**

* * *

**

**Sora's Failed Attempt Number One! **

Mr. and Mrs. Strife were out of the house again, leaving Demyx, Roxas, and Sora to fend for themselves as their parents took a week or two away, going on their second honeymoon. Three weeks had passed since the conversation on the grass, and there still had been no progress with Leon and Cloud. Sora was getting frustrated, Roxas was getting bored, and Demyx was metaphorically munching on popcorn and waiting for the show to begin.

Everything was normal in the Strife house.

Sora was in the kitchen, fixing dinner for all the occupants of the house while Demyx was sitting at the kitchen table, strumming his guitar, while his boyfriend Zexion was reading quietly beside him. Roxas was sitting on a free spot on the kitchen counter. Raised voices could be heard from the family room as Axel and Riku battled each other on a fighting video game.

"Cloud and Leon should be here any minute," Sora said and a vicious smirk could be seen on his face.

Roxas looked at Sora curiously, but shook his head. "I don't even want to know." Sora chuckled in response.

"Ha ha! I beat your ass, sissy man!" Axel yelled from the family room. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and Axel squawked.

"Call me a sissy one more time, arsonist!" Riku's low voice drifted into the kitchen. Roxas and Sora chuckled quietly at their boyfriends' antics.

"Sissy!" There was a pause and Axel dashed into the kitchen, jumping behind Demyx and Zexion, as Riku slowly stalked into the kitchen. "Sora, tell your pet ferret to back off."

Riku scowled and Sora chuckled as he said, "Riku calm down, you know Axel's an idiot."

"Hey!" Axel cried indignantly as Roxas rolled his eyes.

Riku just sent a halfhearted glare at Axel as he walked up behind Sora and put his arms around Sora's waist.

Demyx and Zexion ignored the whole conversation.

There was the loud rumble of Cloud's motorcycle pulling up and Sora smirked. Soon the door opened and Cloud greeted them. "We're here!"

"Everyone's in the kitchen!" Roxas called out.

The figures of Cloud and Leon walked into the kitchen, and Cloud took a long sniff of the air and made an appreciative noise. "Smells good, Sora."

Leon looked over at Sora and smirked slightly, "It should, he's the only one in the Strife family who can cook anything edible."

"Yeah, Sora's the budding little homemaker," Roxas said lightly, a wicked glint in his eyes.

Behind Sora, Riku held in a laugh. Sora scowled and pushed Roxas off of the counter. "At least Riku and I won't get fat off of take-out like you and Axel." Sora turned off the heat under the frying pan he was managing and turned to the group in the kitchen. "Grab some plates, and silverware guys, we're eating in the family room."

Axel could be heard chuckling, "Budding homemaker indeed."

It was Zexion, Leon, and Riku who helped Sora serve all the food into the plates. Once that was done, every one gathered on couches, chairs, and in the floor to eat. It was silent for a few moments, which was strange for the group.

Sora swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and smiled up at Cloud from where he and Riku were sitting on the floor. "You know, Cloud, you really ought to get together with someone. I'm tired of double dates with Axel and Roxas and Demyx and Zexion." Sora smiled innocently.

Silence reigned. There was a snicker, which no one took credit for, but everyone knew was Demyx. Cloud had his eyes narrowed at Sora and a blush was on his face. Leon was glancing at Cloud frantically, but his face was as blank as it always was. There was a smack as Roxas slapped a hand to his forehead, and Riku and Zexion just kept eating.

Then Axel spectacularly ruined the moment Sora had been trying to construct. "What? Sora, you always drag us into those things. I am just fine at double dating!"

Sora's own hand slapped his forehead, and the twins sighed heavily in unison. Neither Roxas nor Sora noticed they were the mirror of the other.

Axel smirked slightly, but his voice was innocent, "What did I do this time?"

Demyx patted Axel's head from where he was sitting on a reclining chair, "Nothing Ax, don't worry about it."

Axel smirked wider, and Roxas and Zexion joined him. Riku covered his laugh by shoving a forkful of food into his mouth, and Sora scowled heavily. Leon seemed to deflate a little and Cloud ran a hand through his hair.

"Point proven," Sora muttered to himself, and Riku choked on the mouthful of food in his mouth. With that Sora joined the group that was smirking.

"I'll never understand the Strife family," Leon said with a shake of the head.

Cloud nodded his head, "My brothers are just insane."

Roxas shot back his favorite comeback, "Runs in the family."

As Sora opened his mouth both Roxas and Cloud jumped to tackle Sora, "Just like—mmfh!

"Being gay!" Demyx finished for Sora.

Sora began laughing loudly, not bothering to sit up. Cloud and Roxas went back to their seats, each looking slightly dejected.

Zexion was slightly chuckling as Demyx sat down on his lap, and Axel followed Sora into laughter. Riku and Leon both looked at each other and shook their heads.

Another normal day in the Strife House.

* * *

_Hope this one was okay too! :D _

andhearts!


	3. Riding High

**A/N:** Well hello there! This is a short one, but hey, it's all Cloud and Leon! What more could you want? :D I'm probably, sometime, going to go back to the first chapter and change the authors note. To keep confusion lowered a little. :D

Three songs were playing repeatedly while I was writing this. :D Bad Things, by Jace Everett (the True Blood opening song), A Decade Under The Influence, by Taking Back Sunday, and Poor Unfortunate Souls, by The Jonas Brothers. (Really, that is a guilty pleasure. D: ) I recommend each song! :D

I was about to write I RiSo centric one for this, but I stopped myself. This is about Cleon! :D

Thanks _**SO MUCH**_ for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I can't thank you guys enough! :D I'm glad people like this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Woe is me. If I did own it, the Roxas game would be coming out on the PSP/PS2 instead. :P

Oh! Just to get it out here, there will be no lemons. I can't write them. But there will be smex! Just not detailed. ;)

Well that's all! Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

**Runs in the Family**.

**Riding High **

Hollow Bastion may have been the largest city in the area, but it still wasn't as big as most of the "big cities." It was big enough for someone to be completely anonymous and have its own, working, police force, and it even had some corporate offices randomly placed throughout the city. Cloud loved living there, and away from the hectic chaos that was his parents' house

But Cloud loved something else more. A _lot_ more.

Leon riding on the back of his motorcycle, arms snugly fit around his waist. Leon's breath would heat the back of his neck when they stopped at a red light. It was all Cloud could do not to pull over on the side of the road and ravage Leon till the other man gave in. But, Cloud had self control, unlike his younger siblings, and he wouldn't set himself up for failure.

Cloud closed his eyes as he gripped the handle bars and suppressed a shiver. Leon's voice caused him to jerk a bit. "You didn't have to take me."

Of course Cloud did, but what Leon didn't know would hurt him. "It's not like I've got anything better to do. I'm off for the week."

"I'll give you gas money for this." Leon's voice was quiet, but Cloud could still hear it over the engine.

Cloud scowled. "I'm not taking your money, Leon." The red light turned green and Cloud didn't listen to see if Leon responded.

Leon's arms tightened slightly—from the turning motorcycle, Cloud was sure—and Cloud sped up a little taking the turns even faster.

Cloud stopped at the building Leon worked at, and turned off the engine. No doubt Yuffie would be running out any moment to either yell hello, or yell at Leon to get to work.

As Leon got off the motorcycle, he gripped Cloud's shoulder for support and his thigh brushed Cloud's lower back. Another shiver was tightly held in.

"Leon! Get in here!" Yuffie's voice yelled out from the door into the building. "Hey Cloud!"

Cloud lifted a hand to Yuffie, who ducked back into the building. "Have fun."

Leon sighed and their eyes met. Leon smirked and Cloud let out a small smile. "I wish."

With that, Leon walked towards his work, and Cloud turned back to his motorcycle.

His hand stopped on its way to the ignition with the ringing of his cell phone. It was Roxas.

"Hello Roxas."

There was a sigh on the other line. "Sora wants to know if you've made out with Leon yet."

Cloud closed his eyes. "No." The phone was flipped shut and Cloud started his engine and drove away.

As he came to a red light, thoughts of Leon and the phantom feeling of his arms around Cloud's waist popped up. He shook the thoughts away and couldn't help a smirk of his own.

"Runs in the family," Cloud muttered.

He could almost hear Demyx and Sora chorus "Just like being gay!"

* * *

_Hope you like it! And no, Cloud wasn't wearing a helmet, which is really bad, and you shouldn't do that. _

andhearts!


	4. Proof in Video

23 reviews?! oh my gosh, I love you guys! :D Thanks so much! My 19th birthday was on the 16th, and I wanted to put this out then, but I didn't have it finished, and I couldn't work up the motivation to write the rest of it until now. Oh man. My computer is slightly sick, and I can't get it fixed for a while, so I was a little depressed about that. It's all okay though! :D

Blame this on YouTube cosplay videos and the song Love Fool, by The Cardigans. Am I going to list songs on every one of my author's notes? I sure hope not but whatever.

The parents are out of town quite a lot aren't they? And for the sake of your kids/future kids, _never_ make a sex tape. Or at least hide it _really_ well. Especially if your kid is a curious one like me. Please.

Warning, there's mention of a yuri pairing. The only one I like actually. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. No siry! If I did Birth by Sleep would be out by now, damnit! :D

* * *

**Runs in the Family **

**Proof in Video **

Mr. and Mrs. Strife were visiting family out of state and none of the Strife brothers had wanted to go. The Strife brothers weren't the most liked by most of the family. They usually had a tendency to bring chaos with them to any family function. Some liked it, but most hated it.

There were some guests in the Strife house that day. Kairi, Sora and Riku's best friend, had come over, along with her girlfriend, Selphie. Demyx had dragged Luxord over, to the delight of Sora, Roxas, and Axel and the disappointment of Riku and Cloud. Leon had stopped over after his day at work, more than likely drawn by the prospect of Cloud and a Sora-cooked meal.

Everyone was out on the deck, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Luxord, Zexion, Kairi, and Riku playing Texas Hold'em Poker, with Demyx as the dealer. Leon was sitting a little bit away, "watching" the poker game, while Selphie chatted beside him, not noticing that Leon wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. Cloud was out in the yard, mowing the lawn, since it had grown quite a bit from the last time that he had done it.

"Sora?" Kairi asked as she threw her cards back onto the table, folding.

Sora looked up at the redhead, only glancing at his cards for a second, then betting a slightly cautious bid. "Yeah, Kai?"

"Why do you have a camera?" She asked looking at the camcorder in Sora's hands as he fiddled with it.

Riku and Roxas groaned and Axel and Demyx snickered.

Sora stuck his tongue out at his brother and boyfriend, "No reason. Dad got us a camcorder, and I thought I'd put it into good use." Sora grinned at Kairi.

"We're not that interesting, Sora," Zexion stated as he made his own bet.

"Are _you_ seeing the same family, Zexion?" Luxord asked over his cards.

Riku flipped his hair, smirking. "We're all plenty interesting."

Sora smirked himself as Riku raked his eyes over every visible part of his body.

"Vanity is a sin, Riku," Roxas muttered.

Axel patted Roxas hair. "So is wrath, Roxy."

Axel's words earned him a punch on his shoulder.

"When you're right, you're right, Axel," Demyx chirped from his seat.

Riku's smirk widened. "And when you're not, you're pretty fucking hilarious."

"You just wait pretty boy, I'll kick your ass in this hand." Axel pointed at Riku threateningly.

"I folded this hand already, dumbass." Riku told Axel with a sigh.

The twins snorted together. Axel just narrowed his eyes at Riku.

Kairi ignored them as she looked to Sora. "So what are you going to record?"

Sora shrugged as Roxas sighed, and Demyx chuckled a little bit. Sora pointed at Cloud, shirtless and sweating, to Leon, who was staring at him. "I'm just trying to prove something."

Luxord snorted. "Good luck with that, Sora."

Sora ignored the sarcasm. "Why thank you, Luxord." Luxord just shook his head.

The hand went to Sora, and Demyx cheerfully dealt the next.

"Why is everyone in the Strife family good at poker?" Luxord asked to himself, as he placed a bid.

Sora threw in some of the chips they were playing with and said, "Demyx is horrible at it." Demyx shrugged in agreement.

"So is Cloud," Roxas commented placing his own bet.

Kairi shrugged. "The twins have some sort of talent with all games. I've never won against them, and my luck is great."

"Yeah, she won homecoming queen in eighth grade and prom queen last year." Sora told the table proudly.

"That's my girl!" Selphie called from where she was sitting, making Leon beside her jump somewhat.

"I'm going for homecoming this year too," Kairi told them.

Axel looked at Kairi curiously, "I thought you weren't allowed to be prom royalty until you were a senior."

"You can run, but no one ever votes for the underclassmen." Kairi smiled.

"You paid attention to prom when you went to school?" Roxas asked Axel with doubt.

Axel ruffled Roxas's hair. "Yes, Roxy. I was forced onto prom committee for setting fire to the science lab." Roxas fixed his hair back.

"Don't act like you didn't like it Axel, you know we had a blast." Demyx leaned back in his seat.

Axel waved him off.

Sora pressed record and recorded the table. Each person waved, made a face, or ignored the camera. Selphie blew a kiss when she noticed it, but Leon didn't notice at all. Sora grinned as he recorded Cloud mowing, and then Leon staring avidly at him.

"Can't you just hear the dirty thoughts?" Sora told the camera, but making sure he was quiet enough for Leon not to hear him.

"I really hope you're not going to use that camera for sex tapes," Zexion said with a frown.

Axel grinned devilishly, while a racking shudder came over Sora and Roxas.

"Oh hell no! That ship was destroyed when I was eight." Sora shook his head rapidly.

Roxas shook his head. "Don't even talk about it, Sora."

"Sora and Roxas found a sex tape of Mom and Dad when they were eight," Demyx told the group happily.

Roxas and Sora shuddered again. Luxord snorted.

Axel frowned. "That's a little bit horrifying."

"Yeah, can we get off this subject?" Roxas said with a scowl.

Sora turned to camcorder to himself and spoke seriously into the lens. "Cloud, don't ever make a sex tape. Please."

There was a snort, but when everyone turned to Zexion his face was straight.

"Stuff it, Zex," Roxas growled.

Axel grinned devilishly at his boyfriend, "Now, Rox, don't get mad at Zexion. The poor guy never laughs at anything."

Axel went ignored as Roxas won the hand.

Sora zoomed in on Leon's face and spoke quietly to the camcorder once again. "Cloud, you better get him while he's still there. He's practically drooling. C'mon, you can't deny that this guy is totally having fantasies at this very moment."

"Sora, they're completely clueless to each other, I don't know why you're even trying," Axel said with a raised eyebrow.

Sora frowned at the red head, and spoke, forgetting the camcorder was still on. "Cloud's a great guy, and so is Leon. They're hopeless and obsessed with each other, but neither can see how much the other really cares for them. Cloud deserves to be happy for once, and not worry about what the rest of us think. We'll always see him as our big brother, but Cloud can't get that through his head."

"That's so sweet I think I just got a cavity," Axel stated.

Sora glared at the red head.

"I wish Reno was like that!" Kairi whined with glassy eyes.

Riku took Sora's hand and smiled at the brunette, his eyes smoldering, "I thought it was great, Sora."

-

After dinner everyone had left, leaving Demyx, Sora, and Roxas alone for the night. Demyx and Roxas were watching a movie in the family room and Sora was checking out the tape he had made that day.

Sora narrowed his eyes and yelled. "Cloud!"

There was no tape in the camcorder.

-

Cloud sat in his apartment, watching the video that he had snuck from Sora when his brother wasn't looking. Who knew what Sora was planning to do with it? Better to have it out of Sora's hands.

The video was trained on Leon's entranced face as Sora seemed to have forgotten the camcorder was still recording.

"I thought it was great, Sora." Riku's voice was heard.

"Runs in the family." Axel's voice was muffled slightly; by what, Cloud really didn't want to know.

"Just like being gay!" Demyx's voice chirped followed by a snort from Luxord.

Cloud groaned.

* * *

_Welp, (in the words of King Mickey) I hope you liked it! :D _

andhearts!


	5. Three Pans

**A/N:** Hello there! Time for another Runs in the Family installment! Can you tell that Sora is my favorite character? XD haha.

I have a question! Would anyone read a oneshot that's basically just a yuri lemon… er smut? I mean, I don't know much about boyxboy sex (besides fanfiction, and I don't know how reliable that is, and I haven't spoken to my gay friend in about a year: ;_;), so I really couldn't write one, but I do know a female's body, so I could definitely do one. It wouldn't be in this story though, no sex, means no sex, and really, you're all here to see Cleon. And maybe some RiSo, AkuRoku, and Zemyx. :D So, do you think anyone, even if you wouldn't, would read yuri smut? If it helps, I'll tell you that it's KairiSelphie. And it's already completely written. :D

I think I should throw out some ages. :D Someone mentioned them all being minors, and, well, Demyx isn't, so I thought I'd clarify! :D And if I don't write it down I'll probably forget. XD

Sora and Roxas are 17, and they are both seniors in high school.  
Riku is 18, and he works with his brothers, while taking night classes.  
Demyx is 19, and he goes to a small nearby college studying in music.  
Zexion is 18, and he goes to college with Demyx, though he takes more classes.  
Axel is 19, and he isn't in school. He works someplace, probably with his cousin, Reno.  
Cloud is 23, and he works with Riku's brothers, and goes to college part time.  
Leon is 23, and you find out where he works in this chapter.

Guess who Riku's brothers are. ;) Hint: there're four of them.

Happy Halloween! Well, to the people who celebrate it. If you don't celebrate it, then have fun watching scary movies on TV. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I'd have enough money ot buy my own Halloween Costume instead of homemaking it. No matter how awesome my homemade costume is. :D

* * *

**Runs in the Family **

**Three Pans, Two Cooks, One Goal**

Leon's apartment was three blocks from Cloud's in Hollow Bastion. Unlike Cloud, Leon didn't like the city that much. He had grown up in Radiant Garden, then moved out to Hollow Bastion for college. He'd dropped out and never moved back, becoming part of the city's construction force and working every now and then as a substitute teacher at Hollow Bastion High School. Leon was moderately happy with his life, and had never thought to change it. Unless one counted getting together with a certain blond.

Leon didn't know what possessed Sora Strife to make the not so long trip up to Leon's apartment, bypassing Cloud's entirely, but he didn't have a good feeling about it. Leon had opened his door, not expecting the only brunette in the Strife family to be happily bouncing without his older brother or his ever-present twin.

"What are you doing here, Sora?" Leon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sora grinned. "I'm teaching you how to cook."

"No."

Sora frowned, but pushed past Leon into the small apartment. "BURR! Wrong answer Leon!"

Leon just looked at Sora for a moment, face blank. "No."

Sora rolled his eyes and began rifling though the small kitchen. "Too bad. I passed up a chance to see Riku for a couple hours for this. He'll be by here in a couple hours, though, to pick me up."

Leon sighed. "Sora…"

Sora stuck his finger in Leon's face, frown showing. "No, no, no! You're not the only one who wants you to get with Cloud, Leon. Trust me, I'm trying to help. You're not getting anywhere how you are."

Leon couldn't keep the frown away. "How is cooking going to help?"

Sora grinned and it was a little on the wicked side. "Only me and mom know how to fix the perfect lasagna, which, if I do say so myself, is Cloud's weakness."

Leon looked skeptical.

Sora walked back into the kitchen, pulling out pans and other useful kitchen things. "No, really, it is. I know he never told you, since he always said it was embarrassing how much he liked it." Sora grinned back at Leon. "He'll be a puddle of liquid Cloud when you feed him this." Sora looked off, pausing in movement. "Would that be rain then?" Sora then shook his head and looked to Leon. "And put on some good movies while you guys eat it."

Leon leaned on an unused counter top. "What movies would you suggest?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, I know you're just teasing me. But, in case you're just that stunted, put on some movies that you've seen a bunch, and you and Cloud can relax watching. 'Cause you know Cloud, nothing can take him away from a new movie once it's on. I threw up on Dem—"

Leon snorted.

"Oh, yeah, you were there." Sora scowled a second, before his face smoothed out. "Cloud didn't even _say_ anything. Just waved me away!" Sora shook his head. "Okay, come over here, I'll tell you how to start."

Leon sighed, but moved toward the younger brunette.

-

"So, do you think you got it?" Sora asked around a mouthful of lasagna.

Leon was in the middle of a nod when there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Riku. He's always early for things. He's such a weirdo, sometimes." Sora rambled after a hefty swallow.

"You're dating him," Leon commented, walking towards the door.

Like Sora had said, Riku was waiting at the door. The silverette waved shortly to Leon giving a quick, "Hey."

Leon had opened his mouth to respond, but Sora cut him off for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Riku! Since you're early you can eat too." Sora grinned at the two at the door.

Riku half smiled at Leon in a sort of apology and Leon opened the door wider to let the younger male in.

"Eat as much as you want. I'm never going to get rid of it, even if I take some of it down to work." Leon said, his eyes glancing over the three pans of lasagna.

Riku smirked at the pans. "I'll take some to my brothers."

Sora held a hand up and pointed to Riku, "If you do make sure Seph and Daj leave some for the rest of you guys!"

Leon went to get Riku was plate as Riku sat beside Sora. "My brothers are obsessed with you, Sora. They won't listen to me when it comes to your cooking."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Then make sure they know _I_ told them to. It's unfair that you take home food only to get a little bit of it."

"That's how brothers work, Sora." Leon handed a hefty plate to Riku, who laughed at the size.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Coming from the only child."

Riku swallowed the bit he had taken and said, "Well, the Strife family is a bit different than most."

"Nah, the rest of my family are about as normal as it comes. It's me and my brothers who are different." Sora grinned.

"You never really know what to expect from the Strife brothers." Leon said with a shake of the head.

"I met Great Uncle Strife once, and that runs in the family." Riku waved his fork.

Sora grinned. "Just like being gay!"

Riku and Leon looked at Sora questioningly.

Sora frowned and muttered to himself, "It's not as fun when Roxas and Cloud aren't here."

* * *

_Hope everyone enojyed it! I'm going to go take a long hot shower. Mmmmmm..... _

_andhearts!_


End file.
